


Chromatic (Tyrus)

by Coffeecrusadeclub



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-01-24 00:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21329455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeecrusadeclub/pseuds/Coffeecrusadeclub
Summary: As promised: a color chart, I'll do my best to remember to add it at the beginning of every chapterYellow: happyPink: embarrassedPurple: attractionGrey: confusedBlue: sadOrange: panickedRed: mad
Relationships: Tyrus - Relationship, andi mack - Relationship
Comments: 25
Kudos: 52





	1. Prolouge

Cyrus is a student at Grant Highschool, he always was really good at hiding his emotions and stopping his eyes from changing to anything other than a soft shade of yellow, no matter how he was feeling. Of course he couldn’t always stop them from changing, it was near to impossible to do, no one else he knew could do it as effortlessly as he did most days. All he had to do was close his eyes tightly for a moment and when he opened them again they’d be back to their usual shade of yellow, showing he was happy.  
He wasn’t always happy, as a matter of fact, he rarely was truly happy but he wouldn’t tell anyone else that. The only people who knew were his best friends: Andi, Buffy, and Jonah. There wasn’t a thing that he could hide from them, or maybe there was.  
It became fairly difficult for Cyrus to hide his feelings towards the new student and Grant High, TJ Kippen. Cyrus was instantly attracted to the boy and for some reason he just couldn’t stop his eyes from turning a soft lilac purple while looking at him, so he avoided looking at him, which was relatively easy to do until TJ joined all of his classes and Cyrus got assigned as his tutor.


	2. Introducing The Kippens

“Did you see the new kids at school? They’re twins! They have a little brother at Jefferson, I think he’s the grade below us” Andi’s words came out quickly and Cyrus knew she had more to say than just gossip about the new students at Grant.

“No! He’s a year younger but they’re all in our grade. I met the younger brother! His name is Marty, he’s pretty cool I think. He said he’s trying out for track. His sister seemed cool” Buffy interrupted

“Oh well whatever! So the sister is named Amber and-”

“Uh oh I think Andiman has a crush on the new girl” Jonah interrupted, teasing her.

Andi’s eyes turned a soft pink as a blush grew across her face, she nudged Jonah and cleared her throat.

“ANYWAY! As I was saying! Amber is really pretty and she said she’s joining the art club. She had a pride pin on her bag but I don’t want to assume anything, maybe one of her brothers is gay or something but like maybe I have a chance?”

“Hey look they’re over there, I think that other guy with them is TJ, he looks mean to be honest. Marty said that TJ is trying out for basketball” Buffy sighed but nobody questioned it

“Which one is which?” Jonah asked glancing at the two girls.

“Marty has the plain hoodie so that means TJ is the one in the basketball hoodie”

Cyrus looked up and glanced across the cafeteria, instantly locking eyes with who he assumed to be TJ. He felt his face heat up and looked down quickly to hide his blushing face. The group moved the conversation forward, paying Cyrus no mind. After looking back up he couldn’t stop himself from staring at TJ.

“Yo Cy-guy, your eyes are purple man, who are you staring at?” Jonah turned around to look in the direction Cyrus had been staring in and the girls followed his motion. Their sights lingered on the new group of siblings across the cafeteria.

“You’re staring at the new kids? You like one of them huh?” Andi nudged him teasingly and Cyrus glanced back at the Kippens, squeezing his eyes shut so they’d turn yellow again.

“No” Cyrus lied, opening his eyes again, thinking they were yellow once more

“You’re usually an excellent liar Cy, but your eyes are literally still purple, you like Amber don’t you?” Buffy asked gently.

With that Cyrus’s heart dropped, he knew he didn’t like Amber, he didn’t even like girls, his friends however did not. He watched as Andi sat a little straighter and started moving her fries around her tray with her fork.

“It’s okay if you do Cy, she probably likes guys anyway” Andi sighed, offering a soft smile to hide that she was hurt. The group knew she was hurt still, from the pale cornflower blue color her eyes had turned.

“I don’t like Amber you guy! Cut it out!” Cyrus groaned in frustration because he knew they didn’t believe him, and wouldn’t unless he admitted his infatuation had grown for TJ.

He put his head down in silence shutting his eyes as tightly as he could before looking up again, but despite how hard he tried his eyes hadn’t turned yellow, instead they had turned a sort of grey.

“Cyrus what’s wrong?” Buffy asked, a look of concern growing on not only hers, but all three of his friend’s faces. That only made him more fearful for telling them, logicially he knew that they would have no problem with him being gay, with all of them being somewhere in the LGBTQ+ spectrum, but for some reason that didn’t make admitting it to them any less hard.

“Nothing is wrong sorry” Cyrus mumbled closing his eyes for a moment, when he opened them he was sure they had turned yellow again and sighed in relief.

Jonah opened his mouth to speak again but was cut off by the bell before he could even start his sentence. Cyrus wasn’t sure what he was planning to say but nonetheless was grateful he had been cut off.


	3. Meeting TJ Kippen

Cyrus shyly walked into his fourth period class and sat at his table. He sat in the back corner of the classroom mostly excluded from everyone else in the class, each table had two desks but Cyrus sat alone regardless. He had already started on his work for the day when he heard his name from across the classroom. He looked up to see his teacher talking to TJ Kippen, pointing towards where he was seated.

_ “Oh no”  _ Cyrus mumbled to himself in distress, squeezing his eyes shut to ensure they stayed in their usual pale yellow. TJ made his way towards Cyrus as Cyrus scrambled to move his things to make room for TJ.

“Ms Q said I sit here.. Cyrus right?”   
“Um yeah hi”   
“Hi, I’m TJ”   
“I know- I mean um hi nice to meet you” Cyrus tripped over his words, squeezing his eyes shut tightly as to stop them from turning to a soft pink color of embarrassment.

“Um... so how long have you been living in Shadyside?” TJ inquired, nervously pulling his notebook out of his bag.   
“Well um since always I guess? As long as I can remember anyway. I lived a couple cities over until I was two but I don’t really remember it much, just what I was told. Where’d you move here from?”   
“I used to live in LA, basically lived there my whole life”   
“LA? Like California? How’d you wind up out here?”   
“My um- my parents divorced, my mom decided to move out here because she has family here that offered to help her out”   
“Oh, I’m sorry, my parents are divorced too. It was when I was small, but I get it.”   
“Yeah but it’s okay, it was pretty complicated anyway”

Cyrus looked up at TJ, making eye contact for the first time since he’d sat down. He felt his face flush pink and he quickly looked down, blinking willing his eyes to stay yellow. TJ’s eyes had turned a light bluish color and Cyrus felt bad because he knew the topic was upsetting and still probably new for him.

“So um can I see your schedule? What classes do you have?” Cyrus broke the silence that had fallen between them.   
“Oh yeah um I have basic classes I guess um, here” TJ handed Cyrus his schedule and smiled softly. Cyrus scanned the paper and forced a nervous smile as he realized they had all the same classes as each other.

“We’re taking the exact same classes!” Cyrus exclaimed excitedly, although the idea scared him. He struggled to hide his feelings for the other boy and having him around for all his classes would not make it easier, or maybe it would. Maybe seeing him would get Cyrus used to the idea and it’d be easier to hide how he feels

“Oh for real!? That’s awesome I guess we can walk to class together- if you’re okay with it?”   
“Yeah you and your siblings should hang out with me and my friends” Cyrus suggested and instantly regretted saying it, although he didn’t show it

“I love that idea” TJ said excitedly, his eyes turning from blue to a bright yellow. Cyrus smiled, letting his guard down just long enough for eyes to switch back to the soft lilac color he’d been avoiding. TJ’s eyes widened for a moment and Cyrus zoned back in closing his eyes tightly, revealing a soft yellow color once more when he opened the,.

“You okay TJ?” Cyrus asked nonchalantly, smiling softly   
“I thought- your eyes they-”   
“Huh?” Cyrus continued to play dumb and TJ’s eyes turned gray for a moment and he sighed   
“Nothing nevermind it's fine” TJ shrugged and looked to his work, staring at it for about two minutes before grunting in frustration and aggressively dropping his pencil on his desk.

“Are you okay? I’m almost done, I can help you with it if you need.”   
“What I need is a new brain”   
“What?”   
“Nothing nevermind forget it”   
“I can tutor you in it, I know it’s kinda hard but with practice you can get it”   
“I- I had a tutor at my old school too, if you don’t mind I could probably use the help”   
“I don’t mind at all, we can hang out after school and work on this, since the bell is gonna ring in like ten minutes”   
“Yeah that works, um can we study at your house? We aren’t fully unpacked and the house is a mess”   
“Yeah of course. I don’t think my mom and stepdad will be home but I’ll let them know you’re coming over and it should be fine”   
“Are you sure we can study a different day”   
“Yeah it’s fine, we can go to the coffee shop since its on the way, and since we have all our classes together we won’t have to go searching for each other” Cyrus said with a smile, glad to see TJ smile in response

“Yeah that sounds really great um, I’ll text my mom and then let my sisters- um siblings know”   
“You have another sister?” Cyrus’s eyes turned grey in confusion and watched as TJ’s eyes turned a shade orange-reddish color   
“Um.. It’s complicated and also not exactly my business to explain but I have my twin sister and younger brother and yeah..”

Cyrus was confused by the reaction he’d received and the way TJ tiptoed around the topic but decided not to ask any further questions. TJ said it wasn’t his business to share so it wouldn’t be fair to try and pry. Either way Cyrus knew he wasn’t in the position to pry anyway, having just met TJ.


	4. Breaking Barriers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised: a color chart, I'll do my best to remember to add it at the beginning of every chapter  
Yellow: happy  
Pink: embarrassed  
Purple: attraction  
Grey: confused  
Blue: sad  
Orange: panicked  
Red: mad

The two boys sat in the library, waiting for a majority of the students to leave the school. Finally heading out once the sidewalks and streets were clear of people for the most part, wanting to avoid walking through a massive crowd.

" I don't live too far from here it's only like a twelve minute walk. "

"Oh thats not bad, at our old school Amber, Marty and I had to take two buses to get to school. It usually took like half an hour assuming the buses were on time"

"Jeez why where you going to school so far from home? Was there not a closer one?"

"Yeah there was but there was stuff going on and that was the closest one. Not really much I can say on it but it was because of Marty. The other students did not take kindly to his transition so we all transferred schools. When people at that school found out well yeah we moved again."

"His transition?" I asked curiously and TJs eyes widened with shock, his eyes turning a really pretty orange color. My mind drifted for a moment, admiring the color that was so similar to that of an autumn leaf. My eyes briefly turned to a lilac purple before returning to their natural state as TJ started speaking again.

“ I don't want to move again you can't say anything”

“Move again? Why would you need to move again?” Cyrus led him into the coffee shop he had mentioned earlier in the day and they stood in line.

“We moved because people were beating him up over it, we figured that a whole new state and entirely new people we could keep it hidden. Of course I had to fuck it up I just it sucks having to hide it. Not for me but for him, I know he is really proud of who he is and it hurts him having to hide it all the time to avoid getting beat up.”

“Why were they beating him up? He shouldn’t have to pretend. He really doesn’t have to if I’m being honest”

“He does have to, for his safety.”

“The people in LA beating him up were insecure, Shadyside isn’t like that though. There’s a lot of openly LGBT folks around here and nobody minds”

“Oh wow really?”

Cyrus nodded in response as they walked up to the counter.

“Know what you want Teej?”

“Uhh I’ve never been here before and I was too distracted to look at the menu.”

“Do you have any allergies?”

“No”

“Okay good I’ll get my favorite for both of us, you’ll love it.”

Cyrus ordered two iced mochas and two chocolate-chocolate chip muffins, TJ reached into his bag to grab his wallet but Cyrus shook his head and pulled out a debit card.

“I’ll pay you back”

“Don’t worry about it TJ its on me, consider it a welcome to Shadyside gift” Cyrus smiled, his eyes turning a soft lilac once more. He closed his eyes and successfully tried to turn them back to yellow. 


	5. Transparency

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yellow: happy  
Pink: embarrassed  
Purple: attraction  
Grey: confused  
Blue: sad  
Orange: panicked  
Red: mad

After finishing their coffee and muffins the boys continued their walk to Cyrus's house.

“See! I told you those muffins were good!”

“Okay okay I admit it, I was too quick to say it sounded like too much chocolate. Although it kind of was to be honest, they’d be perfect with like milk or something but eating it with a mocha was kinda overkill.”

Cyrus gasped and looked at TJ, “I’m wounded”

“You’re a dork Cy-guy”

Cyrus looked awhile to hide the light blush that had crossed his face and TJ nudged him. Cyrus guided TJ down a couple roads to get to his house, taking his hand at some point in the process. It was a mindless action that neither of the boys had noticed until it came time to pull apart. The boys looked at their hands and then at each other, each boy with a light blush across their face. Cyrus swore he saw TJ’s eyes turn purple but after TJ blinked his eyes had turned pink.

Cyrus unlocked the door and led TJ inside, the boys were greeted by a hyper dog jumping onto Cyrus.

“Oh my gosh I’m sorry I didn’t know my parents didn’t put him in his kennel. Are you allergic to dogs? I should’ve asked that sooner. I am so sorry I-”

His rambling was halted when he heard TJ’s laugh as he crouched down to play with the dog.

“I love dogs, whats her name?”   
“Her name is Nala, she’s still a puppy.”   
“How old?”   
“Like 8 months I think?”   
“Wow shes big though, what breed is she?”   
“A pitbull and great dane mix I think”   
“She’s so cute”   
“Yeah, we’re still trying to train her more obviously. She’s training to be a service dog, for emotional support my mom says”   
“Really? For who?”   
“Oh um well she’s supposed to be for me..” Cyrus’s eyes turned pink and he looked away, he hated telling people his parents got him an emotional support dog. He hated admitting in general how bad his mental health got.   
“Oh that's real, dogs are good comfort animals.”   
“Yeah my mom says she’ll be able to alert me and keep me in check when I have anxiety attacks and stuff and that she’ll keep me from having depressive episodes and stuff.” He sighed and patted Nala on the head softly before getting up.   
“You don’t have to be embarrassed Cy, nothing to be ashamed of. Everyone’s got something they have to deal with. I mean i have stuff too, you’re not alone.”   
“Yeah.. This got deep do you want to grab some snacks and go upstairs?”   
“Yeah sure definitely”

Cyrus guided TJ into the kitchen and gathered some sodas and popcorn.

“Do you want candy?”   
“Um yeah sure”   
“Okay hold on let me get the stool.”   
“Why do you need a stool?”   
“I have to hide the junk food from my mom and stepdad otherwise they throw it out. So I put it on top of the cupboard where they can’t see. They haven’t checked up here, no reason to.”

Cyrus pulled down a container and some m&m’s, starbursts, oreos, and then shut the lid and put it back.

“Now we have a good amount of snacks I think. If anything I can get more but this is good for now, right?”   
“Yeah this is good. How have your parents not noticed this?”   
“The container blends in and I usually follow all the rules so they never assume I’m doing anything bad.”   
“Live by the rule book? I don’t think that fits you”   
“I’m not a risk taker, it's the anxiety” Cyrus joked and TJ nudged him as they walked up the stairs, Nala following behind them.   
“I’m going to get you to try new things this year, I am determined.”   
“Urm no thanks I’m good”   
“Come on! I know that feeling of terror but once you actually do things it's amazing”   
“Ehhh we’ll see”   
“I am very persistent don’t worry”   
The boys laughed and sat on Cyrus’s bed preparing to study, Cyrus looked up and noticed he was staring. Once more he swore TJ’s eyes were a light purple but as soon as he blinked they turned color again. Cyrus tried not to get his hopes up, he had never met anyone else that was able to change their eye color at will and TJ seemed to do it effortlessly so it was probably just in Cyrus’s head. He couldn’t help himself from hoping though, maybe TJ was attracted to him too. Although he knew it was unlikely someone like TJ was attracted to him he could hope. He was really excited to start getting to know TJ regardless, so far they clicked very well.


	6. Coming out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Color chart:  
Yellow: happy  
Pink: embarrassed  
Purple: attraction  
Grey: confused  
Blue: sad  
Orange: panicked  
Red: mad

“Okay, okay so you’re telling me you and you walked three, THREE, whole miles to get out of running one mile??” TJ laughed nudging Cyrus who had sat back laughing, covering his face in embarrassment.

The boys had worked for about twenty minutes and had since then tossed aside their notebooks and started telling stories about their childhood, the sugar and caffeine hitting them.

“I was eleven! I don’t know! It seemed like a justified reaction” Cyrus laughed, nudging TJ back.   
“You would have made it through the mile a lot quicker Cy!” TJ teased him by tossing a handful of m&m’s into his mouth.   
“Look sir you don’t understand. You are an athlete, I am not. Me and running do not mix” Cyrus tried to justify his actions when he heard the front door open and click shut, Nala running out of the room and down the stairs.

“Boys?” he heard his mom call from downstairs.   
“Shit” Cyrus mumbled as he heard his mother’s footsteps make their way up towards his bedroom.   
“Oh there you are, Cyrus you know that you’re supposed to stay downstairs when boys are over until me or dad gets home.   
“He’s not my dad, mom, you know I don’t like you trying to get me to call him dad and what for it's not like we’re doing anything.”

His mom sighed, “I know, you’re right. I’m sorry but as to the boys in the room, Cyrus this is still my house and you still have to follow my rules. You know it was the same way with Sarah.”

Cyrus flinched at the mention of Sarah and sighed, “Yeah and look how well that worked out” he mumbled and his mother let out a long sigh and walked away. Cyrus leaned backwards onto his bed and sighed his eyes were both pink and blue as he covered his face.

“I’m sorry about my mom, but I guess it’s fairly obvious I’m gay now so I guess I can thank her for outing me later.” Cyrus mumbled looking at TJ who had a concerned look across his face   
“I am too if it makes you feel better.” TJ added quietly   
“You are?”   
“Nobody else knows though. I know my mom and siblings would be super supportive but I’m still scared anyway”   
“You don’t need to be scared you know, I know it’s scary but people will support you. I think you underestimate how much people care about you Teej.”   
“Yeah I just I don’t know there hasn’t been a good time, you know?”   
“That’s the thing though TJ, there’s never going to be a good time you just have to go for it. There's always going to be a reason not to or a reason to wait but at some point you just gotta go for it.”

For a moment the boys stared at each other a comfortable silence falling between them. Both boys felt their eyes turn a soft purple and in unison shut their eyes tightly and laughed softly to break the silence.

“You’re really good at giving advice bro”   
“Yeah all my parents are therapists so I guess I was trained early on.”   
“Man that’s gotta be ruff. Three therapists as parents?”   
“Four”   
“Yikes”   
“Yeah it sucks with them always psychoanalyzing me. It's kind of like I’m a patient and not a child sometimes but I guess it does have advantages sometimes.”

Cyrus’s mom called out to the boys, announcing that she was going out and had ordered a pizza for them.

“Cyrus, downstairs please!” His mom called out before the boys heard the front door click shut.

Cyrus sighed and started gathering their things.

“Why do you have to be downstairs? Nobody is home it isn’t like they’d know if you did stuff”   
“It’s because they have cameras in the living room so they can  _ monitor _ my behavior when people are over”   
“That’s dumb”   
“Yeah it really is and it’s really ineffective because I already know what corners the cameras don't hit and usually hang out in the kitchen anway”   
“Good to know you know all the loopholes” TJ teased.

Cyrus felt a soft blush cross his face and he gathered the last of his things and led TJ downstairs. It’s not too soon to say he has a crush.. is it?


	7. Catching feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yellow: happy  
Pink: embarrassed  
Purple: attraction  
Grey: confused  
Blue: sad  
Orange: panicked  
Red: mad

Cyrus slowly walked up to the front gates of his school, a lump growing in his throat as he neared his friends waiting for him.   
_ “I’m so good at giving advice why can’t I take it?” _ Cyrus cursed at himself mentally as he finally caught up to his three best friends.

“Cyrus! Hey, you came early today, nice!” He was greeted by Jonah who was the first to see him. The group greeted him with smiles and Cyrus felt his eyes turn orange and the group quickly picked up on it.   
“You okay Cyrus?” Andi asked, causing Buffy to quickly look away from her phone. The whole group now had their eyes on him and he regretted not trying to switch his eyes to yellow and avoid this.  _ “Alright Goodman practice what you preach” _ He took a deep breath and looked up at the group.

“I’m gay” Cyrus blurted out quickly and looked down.   
“Yeah?” Jonah asked and Cyrus looked up and nodded.   
“So much for the one straight friend” Andi joked and the group laughed.   
“For real though Cy, we love you I’m glad you told us.” Andi continued and the group pulled him in for a hug.   
“That wasn’t as bad as I expected, I don’t know why I was so scared.”   
“Me neither you know we are a group of nonhets"

Cyrus laughed softly and smiled, he was soon startled by TJ coming up behind him, resting his arm around his shoulder. 

“Cy guy! We found you guys!”

“Teej!”

Andi, Buffy, and Jonah all exchanged a knowing look before nodding and looking towards the kippen siblings and introducing themselves. the group all got along quickly. It didn't take long for the group to determine that TJ, Jonah, and Marty put together results in chaos. At the bell the group dispersed heading off to class. Jonah, Andi, and Amber all in one direction; Marty and Buffy in another; and TJ and Cyrus standing in the hall smiling at each other before walking off to class.

“Wanna hang out again tonight?” TJ asked, hope in his voice as he looked over to Cyrus. 

“I can't tonight” Cyrus looked up at TJ sadly and continued, “I'm going to my dad's today for a dinner party with his coworkers. I doubt that you'll have any fun with that.”

“Well I'm sure you'll be bored all by yourself, I can clean up nicely I think if you want me there” TJ smiled and Cyrus blushed, 

_ he's not flirting is he? no that's not possible he's probably like that with everyone _ Cyrus thought to himself and nodded.

“I'll ask my dad, hold on!” Cyrus announced, pulling out his phone and typing a quick message to his dad and getting a quick response.

“what'd he say?” TJ looked over, pulling Cyrus closer to him. Cyrus knew he was only trying to prevent him from crashing into an open door but having TJ put his arm around Cyrus’s shoulder, the second time that day, and guide him through the hall was enough to make the boy turn bright red.

“He said yes! Text me your address and we will pick you up. He's picking me up at four so we will probably get you around four thirty.”

The boys cleared up a couple more small details and walked into class taking their assigned seats, which unfortunately were across the class from one another. Being across the room didn't stop the boys from exchanging glances and soft smiles at each other.

_ “It's not too soon to say I like him, is it?” _


	8. Dinner Party

I paced back and forth my bedroom, my entire wardrobe sprawled across my room. I decided that I should give a lot of my clothes away but that thought was in the back of my mind; I did not have time to think about that, I needed to figure out what to wear for Cyrus’s dinner.

“Bro calm down why are you freaking out so much?” Marty laughed, I don’t think he’s realized yet but maybe he has but is choosing not to address it.

“Here wear this” Marty announced throwing a grey button up shirt with basketballs all over it at TJ. _ _

_ This is getting thrown out _ . I thought as I threw the shirt back. As if on cue Amber walked in with a surplus of things.

“What is that Amber” Marty questioned.   
“I love you both but you both suck when it comes to fashion I’m helping.” I silently thanked her as she started pulling things from the bag.

I picked up a shirt from the bag and took a sharp breath. “This is dad’s stuff..”

The room went silent for a moment.

“I thought you threw everything away?” Marty questioned taking something from the bag.   
“I knew you both wanted it so I didn’t. I know I haven’t forgiven him but you both would so I kept his things.”   
“Amber are you sure?” I asked as she held a shirt to her chest and sighed.   
“It wasn’t his fault, I know it wasn’t but…” She sighed and her eyes turned blue, I briefly let mine as well before shaking my head and blinking them back to yellow.   
“Stop doing that TJ let yourself feel your emotions” Marty scolded   
“I am feeling them I’m just not displaying them, anyway, Amber are you sure you’re okay with this? After what he did?”   
“He was drunk and if you both plus Mom can forgive him I can too. Just give me more time. His clothes will suit you both. They might need to be tailored to Marty but they’ll fit you perfectly.” She rummaged through the bags and pulled out a white dress shirt and a green tie.

“You have black slacks right? Go get them and try these on.”   
“Should I grab the blazer too?”   
“Hmm.. It’s black right? Grab it and go change in the bathroom.”   
“Why don’t you two just wait out in the hall?”   
“Because I am comfy on the chair and Marty is playing a game.”   
“Yep that’s true”   
I stared at them and sighed before walking to the bathroom to change my outfit. I walked back into the room holding the ends of the tie in confusion. Marty had retreated to his room but Amber was still on the chair, texting someone on her phone.

“Um Amber?” I mumbled, fidgeting with the loose tie. Amber looked up and sighed before setting her phone down and fixing the tie for me. I mumbled a quick ‘thank you’ as my phone went off. I rushed to see if it was Cyrus, it was, and quickly rushed downstairs. I heard Amber laugh and call out “Good-luck” as I took a deep breath and made sure my eyes were their normal shade of yellow and walked outside. I exhaled in relief as I saw that I wasn’t over dressed. I climbed into the backseat and greeted Cyrus and his dad. Cyrus introduced me as we drove off, luckily there wasn’t much traffic because the car ride was mostly Cyrus’s dad asking me question after question and Cyrus attempting to slide down and hide.

Once we got there Cyrus’s dad, who asked to be called ‘Norman’, announced we still had twenty minutes before anyone got there and said we could do whatever we wanted until then.

Cyrus led me to his room, it was a lot more plain than the room at his mom’s, in the center of the bed there was a small black cat. Cyrus immediately scooped him up and sat down, inviting me to sit as well.

“This is Apollo,” Cyrus smiled, holding the cat up, “We got him last weekend from my dad’s friend. He’s only about 9 weeks.”   
“He’s so cute, can I hold him?”

Cyrus nodded and placed the kitten in my lap, I looked up and realized that he was now dangerously close to me. I felt my eyes turn a mix of orange and pink as Cyrus pulled away awkwardly, his eyes a light pink. We sat and talked about our weekend homework and leaned back on the bed. I felt his arm brush against me and let my mind wander to the situation from only moments ago. I turned my face to the side and smiled at him,

“You know it’s crazy. I haven’t really even known you long and you already mean so much to me” Cyrus blushed and I felt my eyes turn purple for a moment. Suddenly his dad called and we both got up, Cyrus shyly grabbed my hand and led me to the dining room. 


	9. Kiss And Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a little bit slow. i think im maybe nearing the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yellow: happy  
Pink: embarrassed  
Purple: attraction  
Grey: confused  
Blue: sad  
Orange: panicked  
Red: mad

After dinner it was already dark outside, I quickly rushed outside to see if any stars were visible. I heard Cyrus laugh as he grabbed my hand and guided me down the right hall after I got lost trying to find the door to the backyard. I blushed and followed him down the hall to the door, once we got outside we sat down on a swinging bench on his porch.  
“I love seeing the stars, we could never see them out where I used to live” I said softly staring at the sky. I glanced at Cyrus to see him looking at me, rather than the sky, smiling softly. I shifted and smiled back, once again finding myself only inches away from him. I saw his eyes shift to purple and felt mine shift as well.  
“Cyrus..” I mumbled looking down and he took my hand in his.  
“I really like you TJ, I know it hasn’t been long but I just-” Cyrus paused, and in a burst of confidence I felt myself lean forward and kiss him. I don’t know how long we stayed there, but suddenly his dad came out and broke the silence.  
“Alright boys, I think we better take TJ home before his mom starts to worry, you can resume that later.” His dad laughed and walked inside.  
Cyrus and I pulled apart shyly and walked inside, the car ride home was awkward and quiet. We definitely had a lot to talk about based on what just happened, and yet we didn’t have the time. We pulled into my driveway and I waved goodbye to Cyrus and his dad. I walked inside, my eyes still a mix of pink, purple, and orange. I walked to my room quietly and shut the door before laying on my bed. I stared at the ceiling smiling, replaying what had just happened moments ago. My door clicked open and I looked up to see Amber quietly walking into my room.  
“Is everyone asleep?” I asked quietly, still smiling.  
“Marty is asleep, mom picked up an extra shift at the restaurant. So tell me about your date.” Amber nudged me and I laughed softly.  
“It wasn’t a date, it was a dinner party for his dad’s coworkers.”  
“Well it seemed like a date, and it looks like it was a good date. You really like him don’t you?”  
I sat up and nodded, “I kissed him”  
“You what!” Amber jumped excitedly, “You have to tell me what happened! How was it!!”  
“It was…” I paused as a smile crossed my face, “amazing”  
“Well what happened!! Where were you!” Amber shook me and I shushed her laughing.  
“We were outside, looking up at the stars. It just kind of happened.”  
~~~~  
After getting home I rushed upstairs to my bedroom and pulled my phone out.  
Cyrus: GUYS GUYS WAKE UP  
Buffy: bold of you to assume I’m sleeping  
Andi: hi i’m awake whats up  
Cyrus: I KISSED HIM  
Cyrus: or well he kissed me but WE KISSED  
Buffy: WHAT WHY DIDNT YOU LEAD WITH THAT  
Buffy: ARE YOU DATING NOW  
Buffy: YALL WOULD BE SO CUTE  
Cyrus: we didnt have a chance to talk, my dad came outside and we had to take TJ home.  
Andi: wait what did i miss i fell asleep  
Buffy: scroll up  
Andi: OMG CYRUS!! Text him!! Update us tomorrow, my house at 6 :)  
////  
Cyrus: come over tomorrow? I think we should talk  
TJ: does 2 work?  
Cyrus: yes :)  
TJ: alrighty, goodnight cy <3  
Cyrus: goodnight teej :)


End file.
